Days, Nights, and Weekends
by racefh853629
Summary: It's hard to have a long-distance friendship. It's even harder when you work separate shifts. But, best friends will always be there, no matter what happens... Part of the "Secrets" realm, but it is not necessary to read the other stories before you read this one.
1. What Is Reverse Forensics?

A/N: I don't own CSI, CSI:NY, or any other known entity. This story falls in the realm of the "Secrets" series of mine, but can be read separately from those stories. This came from the fact that I wanted to write reactions to a multitude of episodes from the perspectives of Greg and Adam as friends, and rather than have a bunch of one-shots, I decided to make a bunch of chapters in one story. Majority of snippets will involve phone calls and texts between the two, and the featured episode will be named at the end of the chapter (because I'm hoping there are enough clues throughout that you can guess what the episode is before I name it). I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and please review. :)

* * *

Chapter 1: "What is Reverse Forensics?"

The ringing phone was only a slight annoyance, as Adam was just starting to fall asleep. Though, he had been getting these odd-timed phone calls for years. Sighing, he sat up in bed and answered the phone with, "Yes, Greg?"

Greg scoffed slightly on the other end of the line. "How'd you know it was me?" he asked.

"Because no one else calls me at midnight. Except maybe Mac. But that's not very often. And he calls the apartment first, not my cell phone."

"Fair enough."

Adam backed up against the pillows, scratching his beard slightly. "So, what's up?"

"Reverse Forensics."

Adam furrowed his brow. "What is Reverse Forensics?"

"Staging a crime scene to lure out a killer who'd gone underground."

"That works?"

He heard Greg snort through the phone. "Not really well. Although, from what I heard, it was supposed to work differently."

Adam furrowed his brow. "I'm not following."

"Neither did I. Basically, Keppler and Catherine faked a crime scene, had Warrick process it, and the rest of us got suspicious about this whole investigation."

"So, while Grissom's away, Catherine's playing head games?"

"Something like that," Greg replied. "Only, someone along the line wasn't properly notified, so the whole case became compromised."

"Good thing Grissom isn't there. He'd be pissed."

"Yeah," Greg breathed. "Though, I guess if everything works out along the line, it can work."

"It sounds like a tricky game, though," Adam surmised. "I mean, if you screw it up, you blow everything."

"Pretty much."

"And how can you tell what evidence you created versus what evidence was really left at the scene? And how, exactly, does this lure someone out?"

"You arrest someone else for the crime," Greg said. "That makes your original suspect think he's in the clear, and he comes out."

"Did he come out?" Adam asked.

"Yeah. We ended up catching him another way, though. Because we couldn't used the original scene evidence because of the fake scene, because the DA didn't know what was real or fake."

"I'm with her on this one."

Adam heard Greg sigh slightly. "Yeah, me too. I don't know why Catherine agreed to it in the first place."

Adam shrugged. "Maybe she has a thing for the new guy."

"Maybe." Greg exhaled slowly while Adam awaited the next outburst. It proved to not be a long wait, as Greg continued with, "he just pisses me off. I mean, he's a nice guy, but reverse forensics? Come on. It didn't work one other time he did it. Why would he try it again?"

"Because it worked once?" Adam suggested.

"Maybe," Greg conceded. "But the reason it didn't work, I heard, was because of smart cops. Which then begs the question of how dumb does he think _we_ are? Did he not _think_ we'd realize that _something_ wasn't right?"

"I don't know what to tell you, Greg."

Adam listened to Greg take a deep breath. "I didn't expect you to."

"Now who's undermining?"

Greg chuckled softly, affording Adam a slight smile. "Sorry. I just know you well."

Adam shrugged again. "Yeah, I guess."

"Which is how I know you've shrugged at least twice during this conversation."

Adam snorted softly. "You're strange," he said.

"This coming from the guy who dated a Suicide Girl," Greg countered.

Adam smirked. "It seemed like a good idea at the time."

"They always do, don't they?"

"And hey, she was very good looking."

"She wasn't bad," Greg agreed.

Adam scoffed. "You're only saying that because you were dating her sister," he said.

"Who _wasn't_ a Suicide Girl, thank you."

"You don't know what you missed out on."

"Oh, I learned well enough from your excursion."

Adam chuckled softly. "Yeah, I guess you did."

Greg's laugh faded out to a sigh, and Adam could practically see him rubbing his forehead.

"So, is tonight your night off?" Adam asked.

"Yeah," Greg replied. "Fortunately. Though, I'm back up call, so if they get in over their heads…"

Adam nodded to himself.

"You have work in the morning, don't you?" Greg deduced.

"And I'm meeting Danny for breakfast at 6," Adam added.

"I'll let you go, then, so you can get a couple of hours at least."

"Thanks."

"We'll talk later, yeah?"

"Yeah, maybe this weekend."

"Alright. Have a good night, Adam."

"You too, Greg." The two hung up after that, and Adam settled back down, trying to fall asleep. Yet, the only thing he could think of was: how, _exactly_ , did reverse forensics work?

* * *

A/N: Episode: Redrum (CSI)


	2. I Need A Vacation

A/N: I hope you guys are enjoying this story. Please know, there will be lighter chapters and heavier chapters, many of which will depend upon the episodes the chapters deal with. And, while I do have a rather extensive list of chapters, I also will take requests (though, I've already done 4 as separate one shots). Please see the first chapter for the disclaimer. I hope you enjoy this one, and please review. :)

* * *

Chapter 2: "I Need a Vacation"

Greg sighed after he kicked Warrick and Nick out of his lab. He didn't want to be rude, but he was just feeling really stressed out, and having them summarize their case in front of him while he still yearned for the field didn't really feel like a good thing. He knew he was in a bad mood, but couldn't place it.

So instead, he pulled out his cell phone.

 _What are you up to?_ he texted.

A moment later came the reply from Adam. _Trying to sleep. What else would I be doing at 2:30 a.m.?_

Greg sighed slightly. Three years, and he still sometimes forgot about the time difference. Not that he wanted to aggravate Adam or even keep him awake. But still… _I'm sorry. Didn't mean to wake you up._

 _I said I was trying to sleep, not that I was sleeping. Slow night at work, or is something wrong?_

Greg almost chuckled at his phone. Leave it to Adam to read between the lines of a text message. _It's not an overly awful night at work._

 _So what's bothering you so badly that you're texting me?_

Greg shrugged to himself, rubbing his chin slightly. _I don't know. A weird feeling, I guess. I must need a vacation, I'm in a bad mood._

 _So who'd you snap at? Nick or Warrick?_

Greg actually did laugh this time. Adam really **did** know him too well. _Both._

 _I take it they're working together._

Greg nodded to himself. _Yeah. I gave them their results. Didn't feel like listening to their theories._

 _That's fair, you know. You don't have to listen to them. It's your lab._

Greg snorted. _Do you think that actually works around here?_

 _Maybe with some. Although, I could see Nick and Warrick giving you a hard time…_

Greg paused his texting as Grissom walked by, watching his boss duck into his office before pulling out his phone again.

He had another message from Adam waiting. _Should you really be texting at work?_

 _I'm good as long as Grissom doesn't see me._

 _Whatever you do, don't try to take me down with you._

Greg laughed. _I won't. I thought you were gonna study tonight._ He stood up, walking toward the printer as a new set of results spit out.

 _I was. I did. And I actually learned a few new things, like studying is not  
_ _A group activity. Especially when it's grad school, we're overworked, it's  
_ _Toward the end of the semester, we're tired of studying, we have alcohol  
_ _And creative minds._

Greg furrowed his brow at Adam's messages. _What the hell does that mean?_

He donned a new pair of gloves, and though he felt his phone vibrate several times in his pocket, he chose to ignore it and prep the next sample before putting it into the machine. He set the machine to run, and cleaned up from that sample's prep before checking his phone again.

 _We had a bottle of Jaeger, some Goldschlager, vodka, rum, and beer, as well  
_ _As a bunch of shot glasses and old exams. So we thought that it would be a good  
_ _Idea to mix them all together. Except the beer. And then do a shot when  
_ _We got a question wrong. And chase it with a beer. It's a good thing that I know  
_ _My shit. Otherwise, I'd have been way more drunk. Then after we got sick of stu  
_ _Dying, we decided to play night soccer in Central Park. Which lead to us taking  
_ _Carey to Queen of Mercy because he got tackled hard by Big Sal._

Greg smirked and shook his head, remembering that Sal had a good hundred pounds on Carey. _Carey okay?_

Another vibration told him he had another message, but Greg was prepping the next sample for the current case on his desk. He ignored it again for the moment before feeling a second vibration. When that sample was set in the machine to run next, he checked his phone.

 _He'll live.  
_ _Did you want me to leave you alone so you can work?_

Greg thought for a moment. _If you wanna get some sleep, that's fine._

 _I have late class tomorrow. I can always sleep late. You're the one who's  
_ _Busy.  
_ _I really hate character limits._

Greg chuckled. _Me too. How bad was Carey hurt?_

He cleaned up before prepping another sample as his phone vibrated once again. When that sample was ready, he looked to see what Adam had written.

 _Bruised up in his chest. As the really rude nurse put it, drunks don't break  
_ _They bend._

Greg shook his head. _She wasn't the same one as that other time, was she?_

His phone vibrated as one of the swing shift CSIs walked into his lab. He frowned slightly, unsure of why she was there, as she looked at him sympathetically.

"Andrew said he'd leave my results for me?" she said hopefully.

Greg smiled politely at her. "Folder by the door," he said.

"Oh, thank goodness. Hopefully, I can file this and go home."

Greg nodded, saying nothing as he kept working on the case before him.

"…or not," she sighed. "Thanks, Greg. Sorry to bother you."

"No problem, Amie," he replied. "Sorry it's not better news."

She chuckled slightly. "Nothing you can do about that."

He nodded with a slight smile, and she waved the folder at him as she left. Once she was gone, and no one else was around, he looked down at his phone.

 _No. He's not the same one. The one you're thinking of worked at Trinity._

Greg shrugged slightly to himself. _I can't remember where we went every time we went to the hospital._

 _Three times to Trinity, five times to Queen of Mercy._

Greg rolled his eyes as the printer gave him another set of results. After tucking them into a folder, he replied, _Of course you'd remember._

He quickly tucked his phone away as Grissom walked by again, going back to work on the case at hand. When Grissom had disappeared from sight, he went to check his messages.

 _Yeah, because every time you actually got hurt, I'd have to tell Nancy._

Greg snorted. _I never told you to call her._

 _She always called you. And every time we were at the hospital, you would  
_ _Always make me answer for you._

Greg smirked. He did always make Adam explain to his mother what happened in New York. And, also, in college. But since Adam's parents hadn't been overbearing, Greg thought it was his duty to share the wealth. At least where Nancy was concerned… Greg sent to his friend, _You didn't mind, though._

 _No, not really._

Greg smiled. _I'm gonna get back to work._

 _Mood passed then? Or did your meds finally kick in?_

Greg glared at the phone. _Not funny._

 _Sorry._

 _It's cool. You get some sleep. We'll talk later._

Greg put his phone in his pocket, ignoring the last vibration until the end of his shift. Because he knew before he read it exactly what it was gonna say.

 _Alright._

* * *

A/N: Episode is High and Low (CSI).


	3. Grimm Reaper Calling Collect

A/N: I don't know if anyone's reading these, but I do enjoy writing them, so I'm gonna keep posting them anyway. ;) See the first chapter for the disclaimer. Each chapter is going to alternate between Adam and Greg as storytellers, and that won't always coincide with the series (meaning it may be Greg's POV on a NY episode conversation, and Adam's POV on a Vegas episode conversation). I hope you enjoy this one, and please review. Please.

* * *

Chapter 3: "Grimm Reaper Calling Collect"

Adam frowned at the 9 a.m. wake up call he didn't remember asking for. After a long night, which led to Adam falling asleep somewhere after 4, the 9 o'clock phone call wasn't _really_ what he wanted. But, recognizing the ringing as, likely, Greg, he answered with a sleepy, "hello?"

"Hey." Greg's voice was sad and soft, and Adam immediately frowned.

"What happened?"

"Rough night. Just needed to talk."

Adam sat up in bed, scrubbing his hand over his face. "Go ahead. I'm up."

"There's this girl, she just started last night. New CSI, out of the academy. Nice girl. Brass hated her."

Adam snorted softly. "Brass hates everyone, doesn't he?"

"Yeah, I guess. He tolerates me."

"Better than hating you."

"Yeah," Greg breathed.

Silence fell between them, and Adam decided to restart the conversation with, "so, the new girl?"

"Right," Greg replied. "She was left alone by Warrick at a crime scene, and the suspect came back. He shot her."

Adam closed his eyes, biting his lip.

"She didn't make it," Greg added, his voice cracking slightly.

"I'm sorry," Adam whispered.

"Me too."

Neither of them said a word, mostly because Adam was waiting for Greg to say something. After what felt like an hour, but was probably only minutes, Greg spoke again.

"Brass isn't running CSI anymore," he said, his voice even. Which Adam knew was Greg's way of trying to hide what he was feeling at that point. "Grissom's running it for right now. Warrick's suspended."

Adam shook his head.

Greg heaved a sigh. "I can't believe she's gone. She… she was brand-new. First night. Her mom was a lieutenant in traffic."

Adam frowned, just listening.

"Why her?"

And _there_ was the rub.

"She… she didn't deserve it."

"No one ever does," Adam said quietly.

"No, I know that," Greg said. "It's just…"

"It sucks."

"Yeah," Greg whispered.

Adam fell silent, scrubbing his hand over his face again.

"She seemed so nice, you know?"

Adam nodded to himself.

Greg sighed. "I don't know," he said. "It sucks."

"Yeah," Adam said softly.

"I'm sorry."

Adam shook his head. "I should be saying that to you, man."

"I'm just…"

"I know."

Greg fell silent.

"I'm sorry about the girl," Adam said.

"Yeah, me too," Greg replied.

"What was her name?"

"Holly. Holly Gribbs."

Adam nodded again.

"Anyway, I'll, uh, I'll let you go. We're pulling a double. All hands on deck."

"Alright, man," Adam said. "Call me later."

"I will," Greg replied. "Sorry I woke you up."

"It's okay."

"Have a good day."

"You try too."

Greg hung up first, and Adam stared at his phone with a frown, feeling for his friend and what he was going through. What hurt Greg worse was not so much his team member dying as it was that he'd never get to know her. Not any more than the bare bones he'd heard. And Adam knew that bothered Greg. But there wasn't much more that Adam could do right now, so he laid back down, and hoped for the best.

* * *

A/N: Episode is Pilot/Cool Change (CSI).


	4. What the

A/N: Please, let me know what you guys are thinking about this story. Please? See the first chapter for the disclaimer. I hope you guys enjoy this one, and please review. :)

* * *

Chapter 4: "What the…?"

Greg was just waking up and sitting down to dinner when his phone rang. Putting it on speaker phone, he answered, "Sanders."

"Have you ever heard of a trinogomous relationship?" Adam's voice filled the apartment's kitchen, and Greg furrowed his brow.

"Trinogomous?"

"Or a committed three-some, I guess you could call it."

"Two girls, one guy?"

"Yeah."

Greg shook his head. "Can't say that I have, no. But I'm sure somewhere in Vegas, there is probably a committed three-some. Perhaps even a committed four-some, even it out. We had a swinger's 'hood last year."

He heard Adam chuckle. "Yeah, I remember you telling me about that. The kids, who weren't supposed to know, all knew, right?"

"Yep."

A sigh from the other end of the line, and Greg almost mistook it for a yawn. "Hawkes told me the house looked totally normal," Adam said suddenly.

"What exactly was he expecting?" Greg replied.

"A Robospanker."

Greg choked on his food before laughing heartily. "Why, exactly, would he be expecting that?"

"Because he doesn't have friends who talk to him about fetish parlors."

"And Furry Conventions."

"Little people and big people."

Greg furrowed his brow for a moment. "Adam Ross, are you trying to be politically correct?" he asked.

"Something like that," Adam replied.

"What, are you still at work or something?"

"Getting ready to leave." He heard the locker close, and Greg nodded to himself.

"I see. Is Hawkes still there? Because I'd really like to know why he associates three-somes with Robospankers."

Adam laughed. "I'd like to tell you, but he's gone already. The only person still here is Mac. He's going over a few cases, trying to find a connection to this really bad guy we're trying to bring down."

Greg nodded. "Stella's not with him?" he asked.

"Nah, Mac's kinda doing this one solo. It was personal to Aiden, you know?"

Greg bit his lip. "She the one that left not that long ago?"

"Well, the rumor mill always said fired," Adam commented.

"Right," Greg breathed. "Did you ever talk to her after?"

"Nah, but we never really talked before. I mean, I got hired when they moved buildings and expanded a little. She wasn't there much longer than that."

"Yeah."

He heard Adam sigh through the phone, and he absently wondered what it was the other man was thinking about. Though, it wasn't long before Greg actually knew the answer.

"I'm not sure I wanna know what's gonna happen if she doesn't find the answer," Adam said.

"She's tenacious?" Greg asked.

"Something like that."

Greg shrugged to himself.

"I don't know," Adam continued. "Like I said, I don't really know her all that well. I just know what Danny says when he talks about her. Though, he doesn't talk about her all that much. So I don't really know all that much."

"Just supposition?" Greg said.

He heard Adam scoff. "You hangin' out with your lawyers more lately?"

Greg rolled his eyes, standing and putting his plates in the sink.

"Wait, you have me on speakerphone? In your apartment?"

"Really?" Greg replied.

"You have two hands, you know," Adam said. "Come on, dude. Weren't you the so-called champion multi-tasker? Man, that's weak."

Greg snorted. "Says the man who can't even walk and drink beer at the same time."

"I can too. Just not after four shots of Goldschlager."

Greg chuckled. "True. And, I can use a phone and eat at the same time. I just don't feel like it."

"What if I was someone else?"

Greg shook his head. "You're not."

"But if I was?"

"Depends. Who are you thinking of being?"

He could practically see Adam rolling his eyes. "Catherine." Then again, maybe there wasn't an eye roll…

"What?" Greg asked.

"Well, think about it," Adam replied. "For starters, I'd have boobs. And, I'd be your boss…"

"Okay, this conversation has gone way too far toward the creepy side."

He listened as Adam laughed. "Yeah, okay, fair enough."

Greg shook his head again at the phone.

"But, if I was gonna be someone else, I'd be Catherine," Adam said.

Greg rolled his eyes. "Okay, fine. I think if I was gonna be someone else, I'd be Flack."

Adam laughed, albeit nervously. "Whatever works, dude."

* * *

A/N: Episode is Stealing Home (CSI:NY)


	5. Doppelwhat?

A/N: I would really appreciate some reviews on this story. Just so I know if anyone's actually reading it. See the first chapter for the disclaimer. I hope you guys are enjoying this, and please please please review!

* * *

Chapter 5: Doppelwhat?

 _Dude. I totally just met your doppelganger._

Reading the message, Adam furrowed his brow. _Oh?_

 _Yeah. Or well, he would be. Except for the suspect part. But dude, he looked exactly like you._

Adam held off checking his phone, though, until after his new boss was gone. Shaking his head, he replied with, _Good thing he's not me, then, if he's a suspect._

 _True. So, what's going on? How's the new gig?_

Adam shrugged to himself. _I sit at a desk until something comes in. It's a job, you know?_

 _Do you like it?_

Adam thought for a minute before texting, _I like the paycheck._

 _But…?_

Adam looked around quickly before frowning. _It's not fun. Or exciting. I do paternity suits. Cheating spouse investigations for the rich. It's not really worth it._

The reply from Greg wasn't all that unexpected. _You said yourself, it's a job. In New York._

Adam bit his cheek slightly. _Yeah. I guess I'm just bored._

 _So apply somewhere that excites you._

"Easier said than done," Adam whispered to himself. _Like where?_ he texted.

He could practically see Greg's mind turning as he opened his friend's message. _Dude. Porn store._

Adam chuckled to himself at the text. _No._

 _Oh, come on. That's exciting._

Adam smirked. _Not really. Would you wanna see people old enough to be your parents or grandparents in there?_

 _Pretty sure my dad would be a customer in there. Apparently, his newest bride is into that kind of thing._

Adam shook his head with an amused look. _And how does that thought not bother you at all?_

 _You've met my dad. Would it bother you?_

Adam shrugged to himself. _Fair enough. So, when's your next Final Proficiency, Mr. Can't-Hold-It-At-The-Scene?_

 _Yeah? You're one to talk, Mr. Can't-Go-Two-Hours-Without-Peeing._

Adam frowned. _Wait a minute here. At least I have an excuse. I was drinking._

 _That's what they all say._

"Mr. Ross," his boss said, making Adam jump slightly.

"Yes, sir?" he replied nervously, thinking he was busted but hoping he wasn't.

"New case is in, and it's yours."

"Yes, sir. I'm on it."

His boss walked away, and Adam turned back to his phone. _Gotta go. New case on deck._

 _Alright. Have fun, man. Call me later._

 _Will do._

* * *

A/N: Episode is Crow's Feet (CSI).


	6. It's Totally Awesome!

A/N: I'm glad for the review! It makes me happy to know that someone's reading this story (because I have a lot of fun writing it). See the first chapter for the disclaimer. I hope you all enjoy this one, and please review. :)

* * *

Chapter 6: "It's Totally Awesome!"

"Dude! You should totally see his place!"

Greg shook his head at Adam's unconventional (though, at this point, rather expected) greeting. "Whose?"

"He has a signed football, some other cool antique machine thing. I mean, it's wicked awesome."

"And this would be whose place?"

"Of course, it's kind of like being in a museum. You can't touch anything. He gets… I don't know, it's not really mad or anything… just… frustrated?"

Greg smiled as he finally put together who Adam was talking about. "You tell me. He's your boss."

Pause. "I'll go with frustrated," Adam said. "He told me to let myself out and not touch anything."

Greg kept smiling at Adam's story.

"He was kinda grumpy," Adam continued.

"Well, he _does_ have some broken bones, you know…" Greg reminded him.

"Yeah, I know. But for someone who's at home…"

"You and I both know he'd rather be working."

Another pause, albeit a shorter one. "True."

Greg furrowed his brow. "Did you really have to think about that one?"

A short chuckle. "No."

"Which means yes."

"Shut up."

Quick concession always meant Greg was right.

"So, are you on tonight?" Adam asked, redirecting the conversation.

Greg shook his head. "Feels like I'm on every night," he replied, slightly bitterly.

"Same here. Well, days, not nights."

Greg shrugged to himself. "Yeah. We're chasing a psychopath out here who's tying people's body parts in bows and stuff, so it's really been all hands on deck."

"So are we. Well, chasing a psychopath. He's not tying people's body parts in bows, but he does have Danny's badge."

Greg frowned. "Oh… okay, you win."

Adam chuckled. "Are you just getting up, or have you not gone to sleep yet?"

Greg scoffed slightly. "Try, you woke me up."

"Oh…" Adam's voice trailed down slightly, and Greg knew exactly what was coming next. "Sorry, man. Do you want me to let you go?"

Greg shook his head. He knew Adam all too well. "Nah, it's alright. The kids'll be home soon anyway."

"How are they?"

Greg shrugged. "They're okay. Alexa's still doing theater, Caden's still liking hockey, so it's going okay. He hasn't killed anyone yet, so that's a huge bonus."

Greg listened as Adam laughed. "Give him time, Greggo. Give him time."

* * *

A/N: Episode is Point of View (CSI:NY).


	7. What the Part 2

A/N: I'm glad you guys are enjoying this story, because I have so much fun writing these chapters. :) See the first chapter for the disclaimer. I hope you guys enjoy this one, and please review. :)

* * *

Chapter 7: "What the…", Part 2

After flipping open his phone at an hour too early for Saturday morning, he was greeted by Greg singing, "have you ever seen the rain?"

Adam stared down at his phone in confusion. "What?"

"I don't know," Greg said in his normal voice. "Have you ever noticed how weird desert rain is?"

"I have, yes, considering I grew up out there. Are you high or something?"

Pause. Followed by, "no, not right now."

"Doesn't LVPD do random drug tests?"

"Yes. I have clean urine in my locker."

Adam shook his head. "You're weirder than usual. Did something bad happen last night?"

Another pause, and Adam felt himself growing slightly worried. Then Greg said, "have you ever heard of pifflings?"

"Puffin offspring?" Adam replied. "Sure."

"So then you're familiar with 'night of the pifflings'."

"Yeah. Why? You had pifflings in Vegas?"

"A night of, so to speak."

Adam nodded as he realized what Greg was talking about. "Oh, I get it. Fight night in Vegas, huh?"

"Yes. Followed by hammered morning at my house."

Adam laughed slightly. "Ahh… now this conversation makes sense. You're not slurring yet, though, buddy."

"Well, I'm only up to one," Greg clarified.

"You sound way more drunk than that, given your word choices," Adam retorted.

"Eh."

Adam shook his head at his friend's dismissal. "So, what else is new?"

"Well, in addition to all the new cases we had last night, there's this massive backlog in my lab right now, and the director is on all our asses to get that under control."

Adam snorted. "Huh. They don't expect much from you, do they?"

"Nope."

Adam nodded. "So, you're one and done today, right?" he said. Not that it ever was an issue, but he didn't like Greg drinking too much, what with the worry of alcohol poisoning…

"Yeah," Greg said, cutting into Adam's thoughts. "I'm already tired, and this is making me sleepier."

"Good."

Greg snorted slightly. "Okay, Mom."

Adam frowned. "Can't I at least be your dad? I don't hover that much."

"I guess."

He heard the tired slur in his friend's voice, and knew it wouldn't be too much longer. "How are your parents?"

"Fine."

"That's good."

The only response Adam got was a snore.

* * *

A/N: Episode is Fight Night (CSI).


	8. I'll Live

A/N: Thank you for the reviews! See the first chapter for the disclaimer. I hope you guys enjoy this one, and please review. :)

* * *

Chapter 8: "…I'll Live"

His ringing phone annoyed him, so Greg answered it with a groggy, "yeah?"

"Dude," Adam replied, concerned. "Please tell me you're tired because I woke you up."

"M'tired 'cuz you woke me up," Greg slurred sleepily, keeping his eyes closed.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, I was sleeping."

"Where are you sleeping?"

Greg furrowed his brow, still with closed eyes. "Huh?"

"Didn't your lab just blow up?"

Greg was too tired to be sarcastic. Or do much thinking or remembering, for that matter. But he did anyway. "Yeah," he told Adam.

Silence. Followed by an even more worried, "how bad are you hurt?"

Greg paused. "…I'll live."

"Wasn't my question," Adam pressed.

"Still my answer," Greg muttered.

"Dude…"

Greg sighed, finally opening his eyes to look around the dismal hospital room. "The epicenter of the explosion was my lab."

"…And?"

"And, I got blown through a glass window. Which would've been a really cool stunt, if it was fake."

Adam sighed, and Greg could just imagine Adam's concern being quasi-relieved by the humor. "How bad are you hurt?" Adam repeated.

"Burned, mostly," Greg answered. "Not a lot of places, I think. I don't know. I know there's a lot of hurt. And being tired right now."

Adam scoffed slightly. "Morphine?"

"Nah, Vicodin. You know that morphine does weird things to me. Then again, so does codeine."

"I'm not surprised. Morphine and codeine break down on the same pathway."

"Pfft. I know that. M'an analyst. Or, at least I was. Until the lab blew up."

"It's not your fault," Adam said.

"Isn't it?" Greg replied. "It's my lab. My responsibility."

"A lot of other people use that lab too, you know."

Greg shrugged. "But still…"

"You think you did it?"

Greg nodded silently.

After a pause, Adam said, "you know, I can't see you when you nod."

Greg furrowed his brow again. "How'd you know I nodded?" he asked.

"Dude, I know you so well."

Greg frowned slightly. "You suck."

Adam snorted softly. "Now I _really_ know you're okay."

"Hmm… yeah…" Greg said tiredly.

"…You'd tell me if you weren't, right?" Adam asked.

"Yeah. As long as I can."

"Okay. Well, I'm glad you're alright."

"Me too."

"I'll let you get some sleep."

"Okay."

"Take care, man."

"You too," Greg muttered. "Nighty night…"

* * *

A/N: Episode is Play with Fire (CSI).


	9. Close for Comfort

A/N: Thank you for the reviews! This chapter's a little different, in that Greg and Adam are _actually in the same room_! See the first chapter for the disclaimer. I hope you guys enjoy this one, and please review. :) (P.S. there may be a reward for it later!)

* * *

Chapter 9: Close for Comfort

Adam passed Grissom and Sara on his way in, and both of them had stopped to offer him some words of advice/encouragement. Not that he'd really need it. He knew how to handle his friend after all these years.

…Maybe.

The room was silent and dark, and Greg had his body turned toward the window that faced the outside. From his posture, Adam instantly understood what Grissom and Sara had been talking about. Nevertheless, he ventured in slightly. "Hey," he greeted his friend softly.

Nothing. Not even a turn.

Adam walked over, sitting in the chair behind Greg, returning the silence. Knowing Greg the way he did, one of two things was going to happen. Or, maybe both.

After what felt like forever, Greg whispered, "you shouldn't have come."

 _There's one,_ Adam thought. Out loud, he said, "why?"

"I don't deserve it."

Adam stiffened slightly. "What makes you say that?"

"I ran a kid over."

"To save another man. And yourself, for that matter."

"I don't deserve to…"

"Please don't say that," Adam interrupted.

"But it's true."

"No, it's not. That decision… you or someone else, kill or be killed… it's an awful feeling. Fight or flight. It sucks."

Silence. Followed by a painful sigh as Greg rolled onto his back. "How do I tell Mom?" he asked quietly. "She doesn't even know I'm in the field."

Adam snorted softly. "She knows more than you think she does," he told Greg.

Greg furrowed his brow, turning fully to Adam. "Did you tell her?"

Adam shook his head. "Not me. Sherlock."

Greg shook his head.

"And, you just be honest with her. You made the best choice you could given the circumstances."

"I don't think I did."

Adam shifted his position. "Talk it out. What you did, what you think you should've done."

Greg sighed. "I was on my way to the robbery scene, stopped at an alley and heard shouting. I looked down and saw the group beating this guy."

"And then what did you do?"

"I called for backup. But their ETA was a few minutes. I wasn't sure he had that long."

"So, you reacted. What did you do?"

Greg rolled his good eye. "You know the answer to that already," he retorted.

Adam held his hands up in concession. "Hey, I'm trying to help you here."

Greg closed his eyes, sighed, and nodded. "Sorry.

Adam shook his head again. "It's okay."

"No, it's not. Nothing is."

Adam took a deep breath. "What happened next?"

Greg exhaled slowly. "I drove down the alley," he said softly. "I put the sirens on a bit, honked the horn. The group… well, most of the group… they ran off. One kid stayed behind. He… he picked up a rock. I swear, Adam, I thought he was going to hit the guy. But he didn't. He… he turned toward me. And… and I... I hit the gas. And he went down…"

Adam nodded sadly, just watching Greg.

"I didn't want to hurt him," Greg continued. "I just didn't want him to hurt the other guy, or me."

"I know," Adam reassured.

Greg shook his head, fighting back tears. "I screwed up, Adam. And, now, he's dead. I… I killed him." Greg choked out the last part as Adam frowned.

"It was an accident," Adam said, moving forward to console Greg from the chair. "A tragedy, for sure, but even if he was a supposed saint, Greg, he was still in that alley of his own volition. He didn't have to go out there with them. He knew what he was doing, and he should've known it was wrong, if he was so smart."

"I still shouldn't have hit him."

"What choice did you have? You leave, he and the rest of his friends kill the victim. You don't carry a gun, you can't cuff someone or really take them down. So what choice did you have?"

"Get out," Greg said.

"And end up in the same position," Adam said. "There was no winning here, Greg, and you know it. You did what you had to do. All the kid had to do was leave with his friends. Or, better yet, not get involved in the first place. That's on him."

"I didn't have to kill him."

"You didn't mean to."

Greg scoffed. "And that's supposed to make me feel better? I'm supposed to live with that? He's dead but hey, at least I didn't mean it."

Adam sighed quietly. "It's not going to make you feel better," he said gently. "And, it's not so much about feeling better as it is about living with yourself. You had to make a choice, and either way, someone was going to lose. There is no perfect answer here. How many times have you given me this speech?"

"That's different," Greg replied. "We're not talking about girls or philosophy. We're talking about life and death here, Adam."

"And that thing with that kid junior year?"

Greg shook his head. "That's different," he repeated.

"Why? Because it's me, or because he lived?"

"That's not fair," Greg said.

"He's paralyzed, Greg," Adam reminded him.

"It's not like you made him do it."

"But I didn't stop him either, did I?"

Greg sighed.

"I had more control there than you did here," Adam continued. "I could've cut him off at that party, and I didn't. I could've given him a ride to his dorm, but I didn't. I could've talked to him about his problems instead of ignoring them. And yeah, it _is_ different, because I didn't make him jump off the roof, but I was there, and I didn't stop him either.

"You… you couldn't have stopped the kid from being in that situation. And if you don't stop him and his gang, someone else dies. And the kid may still end up getting killed by the police. There are far too many variables here, Greg. And I'm not saying that you have to get over it, because I know that's impossible right now. But you need to know that it's not your fault. And that you will get through this."

"But it _is_ my fault," Greg said. "I hit him."

Adam shrugged. "You did what you had to do," he said.

"You can say that all you want, but it's not going to make me feel any better."

"Nothing will right now."

Greg sighed heavily.

"You'll make peace with it someday," Adam said.

Greg nodded sadly.

"In the meantime, I'm here. Available at all hours by phone. Then again, you're well aware of that fact…"

A glimmer of a smile. "What'd you say to Mac?" Greg asked.

"I didn't have to say too much," Adam answered. "The emergency phone call from the hospital did that one."

Greg nodded again.

"He told me to take my time," Adam added.

"Really?" Greg replied.

Adam shrugged. "He always seems to just _know_. It's creepy."

Greg nodded, closing his eyes.

"Don't let me keep you awake," Adam said.

"I won't," Greg replied.

"Good."

"Hey, Adam?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for being here."

"No problem. I know you'd do the same for me."

The only response Adam got was a snore from Greg.

* * *

A/N: Episode is Fannysmackin' (CSI).


	10. I Screwed Up

A/N: See the first chapter for the disclaimer. I hope you guys enjoy this one, and please review!

* * *

Chapter 10: "I Screwed Up"

Upon answering his phone, much to his body's chagrin, he was met with, "I screwed up."

Greg sat up and rubbed his face. "What'd you do?" he asked.

"I… I gave my ID and pass codes to the Irish mob," Adam whispered.

Greg sighed, readjusting his position in bed and knowing there was more to the story. "For the hell of it?"

" _What_? No! Not for the hell of it. I was scared. They were going to kill me!"

"What made you so sure death was imminent?"

Nothing from the other end of the phone.

Greg fought to keep back the gut reaction of tired annoyance. "Am I gonna have to call Danny to get the details?" he threatened gently.

After a moment, he was rewarded with a quiet, "no."

"Alright, then. Let's start with, where are you?"

"Hospital," Adam replied quietly.

"Are you okay?" Greg asked as he shifted a little more upward against the pillows.

"No. I messed up."

Greg covered the mouthpiece before sighing, reminding himself to be patient. "How bad are you injured?"

"M-my hand is b-burned. S-some bruises. Some c-cuts. Not sure yet if anything's br-broken."

Greg inwardly flinched at Adam's stutter. Adam hadn't stuttered when talking to Greg for years, unless Adam was _really_ upset. "So, not too bad then," Greg reassured softly.

"N-no. Not too bad then. J-just… I'm g-gonna be in s-so much tr-trouble."

"I'm sure you'll be alright."

"I d-don't th-think s-so…"

Greg's landline rang, and he silently cursed whoever was calling. "Can you hang on one minute, Adam?" he said into the receiver. "I'm sorry."

"It's o-okay," Adam replied.

Greg put his cell phone down to answer his landline with, "hello?"

"Hey man," he heard Nick's familiar drawl. "I just wanted to check in with you."

Greg furrowed his brow as he made sure he was covering up the mouthpiece on his cell phone. "Why?"

"To see if you'd heard from your friend in New York."

"Why?" Greg repeated.

"The news said there was an explosion at the crime lab there."

"He's okay. He's on my cell with me. Can we talk about this when we get in tonight?"

"Sure. Let him know I'm glad he's alright."

"Will do." They hung up, and Greg picked up his cell phone and said into it, "I'm sorry about that, man."

"It's ok-kay," Adam replied. "The doctor came in."

"So, what's the verdict? Anything broken?"

"Cracked some ribs."

Greg nodded to himself. "So, you're okay. Physically, I mean. You don't need me to fly out there or anything?"

"No," Adam said.

Greg scoffed. "That was a quick answer," he teased.

"Well, I don't."

Greg furrowed his brow. "I was only kidding, Adam."

He heard Adam sigh. "I-I'm sorry. I'm not in the m-mood for jokes. Mac's g-gonna k-kill m-me."

"Pretty sure he has more to worry about," Greg said. "That other call I got was from Nick. He wanted to see if I'd heard from you, because there was an explosion at your crime lab. He said he was glad you were alright."

"Oh, no," Adam sighed sadly. "Is anyone hurt?"

Greg shrugged. "He didn't say, but I would think that you'd might know, considering you're at a hospital."

"True. No news is good news, right?"

"Right."

"Oh, no," Adam whispered. "Mac's here. I-I have t-to go."

"Okay, man," Greg said. "Take it easy, and call me later."

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye."

* * *

A/N: Episode is Snow Day (CSI:NY).


	11. Is HeShe?

A/N: Thank you for the reviews! See the first chapter for the disclaimer. I hope you guys enjoy this one, and please review. :)

* * *

Chapter 11: "Is He (She)…?"

Adam's hands were trembling as he waited for the phone to stop ringing and for his best friend to pick up.

"Sanders," a very tired Greg answered.

"Hey," Adam said softly, trying to keep his voice calm and steady.

"What's wrong?"

 _Guess I didn't do a good job_. "We had this case… a bomber… he… he blew up this building…" Adam's voice trailed off as his hands shook worse, and he closed his eyes.

"Who was in the building?"

Adam could tell that Greg was trying to keep his calm, too, for Adam's sake. Adam shook his head. "Mac. And Flack."

"Are they okay?"

"Mac is."

After a short pause, Greg said, "and Flack, is he…?"

"He's critical. But, they think he'll make it."

A huge sigh from the other end of the phone. "Thank God," Greg said.

"Yeah," Adam breathed.

"Are you okay?"

"I… I don't know."

Adam could hear Greg readjust his position in the background. "Talk to me."

"I just… I don't know what to say. It's been a tough few weeks."

"Yeah, I'll say," Greg sighed.

"I feel like we've just recently had this conversation in reverse," Adam pointed out.

"I believe we did."

Adam shook his head solemnly. "How do we do this, man?"

"Do what?"

"This job. This… this everything. We sit here, we work our asses off, and we… we almost lose everyone we work with every day."

"That's the job."

Adam scoffed harshly. "Greg, come on. You and I both know, that's not _really_ the job."

Greg fell silent, and Adam could pretty much see him sitting on the side of the bed, listening to what Adam had to say. And yet…

"So many cops, and CSIs, and everyone else in law enforcement… they can spend their entire careers without ever coming close to their own death, or losing a partner," Adam found himself continuing. "And we… we run that risk practically every week."

"Well, we work in busy cities," Greg said. "Look at Manny, from Chicago."

"Yeah, Greg, I get it," Adam replied. "A lot of people in our line of work don't have the big city challenges we do. But, a lot do, and they're still not as… I'm not sure what word works best there, but you know what I mean."

"Yeah, I do."

Adam sighed heavily.

"But, you know something?" Greg continued. "When Flack gets better, you know he's going right back onto the job. Nothing's gonna stop him. So, if he's willing to keep working in this field, after almost dying, why shouldn't we?"

"Well, all I know is, I never wanna go out into the field."

Greg laughed. "Yeah, I think I said that after Holly Gribbs died…"

Adam chuckled softly.

"Hey, man, I really hate to cut this short, but I gotta get back to sleep so I can get into work tonight. You gonna be okay?" Greg asked.

"Yeah, I think so," Adam replied. "Sorry I woke you up."

"Come on, we should _both_ be used to it by now."

Adam chuckled again. "Yeah, true. Alright, you take it easy. Have a good night."

"Yeah, you too. Get some rest. Give Flack my regards."

"Will do. Give Brass my best."

"Will do. Night, Adam."

"Night, Greg."

* * *

A/N: Episode is Charge of This Post (CSI:NY).


	12. Why Do We Do What We Do?

A/N: Thank you for the reviews! I do appreciate them. See the first chapter for the disclaimer. I hope you guys enjoy this one, and please review!

* * *

Chapter 12: "Why Do We Do What We Do?"

Greg sighed heavily as he sat outside the LVPD crime lab. _Call me when you get a chance,_ he texted, and waited for the call.

It was a short wait, as his phone rang almost immediately, and Adam's name popped up on Greg's caller ID. "Hey," Greg answered.

"What's wrong?" Adam asked.

"Just… a bad night."

"Anyone hurt or dead?"

"A kid."

Adam inhaled sharply before saying, "I'm sorry."

Greg sighed heavily. "We were at a scene, and there were these two kids that were discussing the case in the alley… I figured they were witnesses, and when I went to talk to them, they ran."

"Of course."

"One of them tripped into this bin, and it fell over, and there was… there was this kid inside…" Greg closed his eyes. "Adam, the kid had been starved to death."

"Oh, God," Adam breathed. "Greg, I'm…"

"Next thing I knew, people were shooting at us, and…"

"Wait, **_what_**? People were _shooting_ at you? You're okay, right?"

Greg nodded. "Yeah. I didn't get hit. The victim's brother did."

"Which victim?"

"The first one," Greg said. "Not the kid in the bin."

"So, your single turned into a triple," Adam surmised.

Greg snorted quietly. "That's what Grissom said."

"I take that as a compliment, that I said the same thing."

Greg smiled lightly.

"So, which part is worse for you to deal with? Getting shot at, or seeing a dead kid?" Adam asked.

Greg sighed as he pondered the thought. "I'm not sure," he told Adam honestly. "They both suck."

"That's part of being in the field, though, isn't it? Dead kids and getting shot at? I mean, it's not like it hasn't happened to you or your team before tonight…"

"I know. It's just… I don't know. Why do we do what we do?"

"Because we enjoy it. Because it helps people."

"Who does it help? I mean, we're sitting here talking about three dead bodies, one of which was an innocent child, and he was… he was starved to death…" Greg paused as he attempted to choke back his emotions.

"It helps the victims," Adam said.

"They're dead, Adam," Greg shot back. "How can we _possibly_ help them?"

"We help them get justice. We catch their killer. Or, well, you do. I mostly deal with cheating spouses…"

"Adam."

"Listen, Greg, the point is, you and I both know that you do this for a reason. You liked running tests, but you wanted more. Unfortunately, more means _actually seeing_ the horrible things people do to each other. And while I'm not exactly thrilled to hear that you had a case involving a dead child, this _is_ part of the job. The job that you _really wanted_ to do. It's not easy, and it's never going to get easier, but you need to remind yourself that you're doing this for the victims. You're giving them back their voice."

Greg furrowed his brow. "You're not making much sense," he told Adam.

"You _do_ know what time it is out here, right?" Adam replied.

Greg looked at his watch, realizing that it was 11pm in Vegas. Which meant… "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I should be used to this by now. You've been screwing this up for 6 years."

"Oh, and you're one to talk? You're always waking _me_ up, too."

"Only in emergencies. Otherwise, I usually try to catch you around dinner or breakfast."

"True." Greg sighed softly. "Sorry I snapped at you," he said quietly.

"After all these years, you're _still_ apologizing for things?" Adam replied. "I thought we were well past that stage."

"Nah. We keep within that stage. Keeps us honest."

"Fair enough."

Greg nodded to himself.

"I'm sorry this case was so rough," Adam said. "Did you catch the person who killed the kid?"

"Yeah," Greg answered. "It was his mom's cousin. She kept him and his two brothers locked up in this basement/shed thing in the backyard. The other kids were okay: hungry and dehydrated, but okay."

"God," Adam breathed again. "I'm sorry, man. I can imagine how tough that was."

Greg nodded again.

"But, you caught her," Adam continued. "That's something to take away from this."

"Yeah," Greg said softly.

"You can go crazy trying to understand this, but people are insane, and sometimes you'll never understand why they do what they do. But you do what you do to punish them for doing what they did. Does that make any sense?"

"Yeah." Greg sighed. "Thanks."

"Anytime."

"I'll let you go so you can go back to sleep. I'll talk to you later."

"Okay. Take care, Greg."

"You too, Adam."

* * *

A/N: Episode is No Humans Involved (CSI).


	13. I Lost The Bet

A/N: I'm sorry I haven't posted anything in a while... things have been a little crazy. This is a lighter, more fun chapter, and I hope you guys all enjoy it!

* * *

Chapter 13: "I Lost the Bet!"

Adam groaned after passing Sid the money. Picking up his phone, he fired off a text to Greg. _I lost the bet._

Greg's response was almost immediate. _So, she actually is pregnant?_

 _Yeah. And she told Danny today._

And then came Greg's answer. _Tell Sid I won our bet over here_.

"You're freaking kidding me," Adam said aloud, causing Hawkes, Jo, and Sid to look at him. "What?"

"What's that about?" Jo asked.

"Greg and the Vegas CSIs were betting about who would win _our_ bet."

Hawkes laughed.

"Well, of course they were," Jo said. "It's Vegas. They'll bet on anythin'."

"Yeah, well apparently, Greg won," Adam reported.

"Your best friend bet against you?" Sid asked.

"That's cold," Hawkes replied.

 _They think you're cold-hearted for betting against me,_ Adam sent to Greg.

 _I still won,_ Greg sent back.

 _Asshole._

 _If it makes you feel any better, Nick was in your corner._

"No, it doesn't make me feel any better, you asshole," Adam said to his phone as Mac, Lindsay, and Danny joined the rest of the team.

"Excuse me?" Danny asked.

"Greg bet against him," Jo replied.

 _You're my best friend, and you didn't have my back here,_ Adam sent in mock anger as the group congratulated the parents.

 _Oh, come on, like you've never bet against me,_ Greg sent back.

 _Not when it comes to something like this._

Greg's response was equally aggressive: _Well, I also never would've bet that it would take Lindsay 3 days to tell Danny she was pregnant._

Adam shook his head. _That's it. We're no longer friends._

 _Okay. Fine. Lose my number._

Adam chuckled as the team headed off to have a celebratory dinner. _Won't take me that long. You and I both know you're going to drop or lose your phone again, and end up with a new number again really soon._

 _That's cold, man._

Adam scoffed. _As cold as betting against your own friend?_

 _Okay, okay. This is starting to get ugly. Truce?_

Adam shook his head. _Depends. How much did you win?_

 _$600_.

"Holy crap," Adam said as they got off the elevator. "The Vegas pool was 600 bucks!" _What'd you do, get the whole lab to chip in?_ he asked Greg.

 _This is Vegas. There's no such thing as small bets._

Adam shook his head. _So, Mr. Moneybanks, what's the plan?_

 _Kids need new clothes, shoes, food…_

Adam shrugged. _Fair enough,_ he sent back.

 _Morgan's not thrilled about it either. She thought Hawkes was gonna be right._

 _At least she didn't bet against her best friend,_ Adam retorted.

"Are you and your girlfriend done there?" Danny teased as they sat down in the restaurant.

"Not my girlfriend, my husband," Adam joked back. "And no, not when I'm winning."

 _You're a strong man. You'll get over it,_ Greg sent.

Adam shook his head. _Asshole._

 _Gotta go, new case. Tell them we said congrats from out here._

 _Will do,_ Adam sent as he said, "the Vegas Crime Lab congratulates you guys."

"Tell them thanks," Danny replied.

 _They send their thanks. Have a good night,_ Adam sent.

 _Night,_ Greg replied.

* * *

A/N: Episode is "Nine-Thirteen" (CSI:NY). Please review! :)


	14. Grimm Reaper Calling Collect Part 2

A/N: I'm sorry for the long break between chapters... there's been a lot going on right now, and writing hasn't been something I've been able to do. See the first chapter for the disclaimer. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and please review!

* * *

Chapter 14: Grimm Reaper Calling Collect, Part 2

Greg always hated when his phone chimed in the middle of the shift.

He was in the middle of a scene when it happened, that annoying little text chime he had on his phone. He'd grown to dread it over the years, knowing that the chime usually came with some difficult news. He snuck the phone out of his pocket to glance at it.

 _Dude._

Greg shook his head. He'd come to know over the years that one-word texts from Adam were usually followed by long discussions when things weren't right. Adam usually called, though. This time… this was slightly different.

And Greg couldn't be sure why.

He excused himself to Morgan before stepping into another previously processed room in the house to call Adam back.

"I'm sorry," Adam answered.

"Why?" Greg asked, furrowing his brow.

"I know you're at work, but… it… I just…"

"Adam, slow down," Greg said, moving slowly around the room. "Tell me what happened."

"We got a call… there's this girl… she was… she's dead."

Greg nodded slowly. "And judging by your reaction, I'm assuming you knew this girl?"

"She was a friend of mine. Jess. She was a fellow lab rat… worked overnights."

Greg closed his eyes.

"She was a really nice girl," Adam continued. "We talked a lot. She was trying to become a criminalist, like me, and get to go out into the field at times. I used to tease her about stealing my job…" Adam's voice trailed off into tears, and Greg found himself standing in the middle of a room in a victim's house, fighting back the lump in his throat.

"I'm so sorry, man," Greg said softly, looking at his feet as he ran his hand through his hair.

"Me too," Adam whispered through the tears Greg knew was falling.

He didn't have to be in front of Adam to know how Adam was doing. The tone in his voice was enough for Greg to know how much his best friend was hurting. "What can I do?" Greg asked as D.B. appeared in the doorway.

"M'not sure if there's anything you can do, Greg," Adam replied.

"Do you want me to fly out there?"

"No, I couldn't ask you to do that. You have the kids to worry about."

"You and I both know that I'd be able to get a babysitter without a problem."

"Yeah, I know." Adam sighed heavily. "No, I'll be okay."

"Okay. Well, if that changes, let me know."

"If that changes, you'll see me out there first," Adam said.

Greg smiled slightly. "Good. You need a vacation."

"Yeah, so do you."

Greg looked over and finally noticed D.B. standing in the doorway. D.B. arched his eyebrows, and Greg shrugged.

"Anyway, I know you're working, and we're working this case, so I'll let you go," Adam said quickly.

"You gonna be okay?" Greg asked as he watched D.B. watch him.

"We'll talk later, when we get off shift."

Greg nodded with a sad smile. "Yeah."

"Be safe tonight, alright?"

"Yeah, Adam. You too."

Greg hung up the phone, looking at D.B. "Everything alright?" his supervisor asked.

Greg shook his head. "New York Crime Lab just lost a lab tech," he replied. "Her name was Jessica."

D.B. nodded sadly. "We'll send them something later."

"Yeah."

"Let's get back to work, though. Yeah?"

Greg nodded, walking back into the other room.

* * *

A/N: Episode is "Flash Pop" (CSI:NY).


	15. The Way Out?

A/N: This one's a little lighter. I hope you are still enjoying the story. Please review so I know that you are!

* * *

Chapter 15: The Way Out?

As his friend answered the phone, Adam immediately said, "how would you want to go out?"

"Come again?" Greg asked.

"You know, retire. How would you want to go out?"

"I don't know, maybe after a big case. Why?"

"Mac quit."

"What?" Greg asked, incredulously.

"He solved his last open case, and then, he quit." Adam stood up, walking around his living room. "Which got me thinking: how would you want to retire? How would _I_ want to retire?"

"Well?"

"I don't know. I'm not sure I can picture myself retiring."

"You say that now. But you and I both know that in this job, there comes a day when it gets so overwhelming that the only thing you can think to do is to quit and move to another country."

Adam shrugged. "Yeah, I know," he said. "Guess we should be glad we haven't hit that point yet, huh?"

"Who says we haven't? I'm fairly certain we've talked each other off the ledge a few times at this point."

"Yeah, maybe you're right." Adam sank back down on his couch. "I just can't picture the lab without Mac."

"I know what you mean," Greg said. "I felt the same way when Grissom left. It's like this… sort of void that you know will get filled, but it'll never be the same."

"Yeah." Adam sighed. "Do you think he'll ever come back?"

"Grissom? I doubt it. Sara's here and he's still not."

"No, I mean Mac," Adam clarified.

"I don't think Mac can stay away forever," Greg replied. "He's too dedicated to justice. He'll eventually come back. But you and I both know that every once in a while, you need to try something different."

"Yeah, I guess." Adam paused for a moment before asking, "what makes Grissom so different?"

"Warrick," Greg replied. "Warrick was more than a friend and employee. He trusted Warrick with his life, and put him in charge when he and Catherine were both off. Warrick's death… I think that was the final straw. He tried to continue on, but I don't think his heart was in it. Not that he'd ever admit it to anyone other than maybe Sara and Lady Heather."

" _Did_ he ever talk to Sara?"

"He found her after she left, went off to be with her, so I'd _assume_ that he did. From what I hear, he's in France these days."

Adam nodded.

"What's Mac's grand plan after the Crime Lab?" Greg asked.

Adam shook his head. "No clue," he answered. "Not sure if he'd even tell me."

"Why not? You'd been in his apartment."

Adam chuckled slightly. "Doesn't make us friends."

"Fair enough. Who's stepping up in his absence?"

"Probably Jo."

Greg chuckled. "She's gonna be popping up around corners on you, catching you on your phone…"

"Yeah, but all I have to do is remind her that I have a neurotic friend with two kids and no concept of time zones."

"That's cold, man."

Adam laughed.

* * *

A/N: Episode is Exit Strategy (CSI:NY).


	16. Is HeShe? Part 2

A/N: See the first chapter for the disclaimer. Please drop me a review so I know whether or not I'm just writing this for my own amusement. ;) I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 16: "Is He(She)…" Part 2

"Please, pick up," Greg whispered as he paced outside the hospital, clutching his cellphone to his ear. This was one of the few times that he _knew_ Adam would be awake to answer the call, but whether or not Adam actually _would_ answer the call was a completely different story.

"Hi, you have reached Adam Ross, I'm unable to take your call right now, but please leave me a message and I'll call back."

 _Beep_. "Adam, it's Greg. Please, call me back as soon as you can."

Greg continued to pace outside the hospital as he waited. After what felt like forever, but was actually two minutes, he felt his phone vibrate, and he answered with a sad, "hey."

"Hey," Adam replied. "I got your message. What's wrong?"

"It's… it's Brass," Greg said softly. "He's been shot."

"Oh, God." Adam exhaled deeply. "I-Is… is he…?"

"He's in critical condition," Greg answered the mostly unasked question.

Adam sighed heavily. "I'm so sorry."

"Me too." Greg stopped pacing, moving to sit down on the curb.

After a few moments of silence, Adam prompted Greg, "talk to me, Greg. Say something."

"I just… I don't know what to say."

"How'd it happen?"

"There was a hostage situation. Brass, he went in to try to talk the guy down… the guy ended up shooting him."

"Where?"

"In the chest."

Greg heard Adam suck in a deep breath.

"Brass's daughter's hovering," Greg added.

"The daughter who's a drug-addicted prostitute?" Adam asked, before whispering something to someone in the background.

"Who was that?" Greg asked.

"Danny, asking who I was talking about. It's fine. You were saying?"

"Yeah, Ellie's here. And yes, she's a prostitute who did drugs. Not sure if she's still doing them. It's not for me to judge, I guess." Greg sighed, running his fingers through his hair.

"Me neither."

Greg kicked at the dirt as he sat outside the hospital.

"Say something," Adam said.

"I'm sick of this, man," Greg replied. "The waiting. The searching for a shooter or a killer. I'm tired of burying people, man."

"You and me both."

Greg nodded.

"But, as you said, Brass isn't dead," Adam continued. "He may pull through. And if that's the case, then your rant about burying people is a little off, isn't it?"

Greg rolled his eyes. "Doesn't matter," he told his friend. "I stand behind that point."

"You and me both, brother."

Greg bit his lip, thinking about all the lives lost since he'd come on the job.

And almost as soon as he did, Adam said, "don't go there."

"Go where?" Greg asked.

"Stop thinking about everyone you've lost."

Greg shook his head, thinking that Adam knew him _way_ too well.

"Focus your thoughts and energy on Brass, and on him getting better," Adam continued.

"I can't do anything about that," Greg said.

"Pray to whatever God or spiritual being you believe in."

"After all these years, you _still_ don't know what religion I am?"

"You believe in a lot of things. I just don't know which one you turn to when things are going bad, or when someone you love is in trouble."

Greg chuckled softly. "Fair enough."

Adam said nothing.

"I should probably let you go," Greg said. "I know you're working."

"Yeah, I am," Adam said.

"Thanks, man."

"Anytime. Hell, I know you'll always do the same for me."

"Yeah."

"Let me know what happens, okay? Either way."

"I will. Have a good day, Adam."

"Take care, Greg. I'll talk to you later."

"Later." Greg hung up, sitting on the curb a little longer before getting up and heading inside to face Brass's fate.

* * *

A/N: Episodes are "Way to Go/Bang Bang" (CSI).


	17. What the Part 3

A/N: I apologize for the slow updates... things have been super crazy lately. I appreciate so much how you all have stuck by me with this story. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and please review. :)

* * *

Chapter 17: "What The…", Part 3

 _Have you ever heard of packaged, used panties?_

Adam nearly spit out his coffee after reading Greg's text. _Come again?_ he answered.

 _Women wear panties, and put them in a Ziploc bag, and sell them._

Adam snorted slightly. _I've heard of a lot of fetishes, but never that one. What do the buyers do with them?_

 _Sniff them, apparently._

Adam shook his head as he left the break room for his lab. _Oh, and that's all?_

Adam sat down behind his computer before reading Greg's next text. _That's the most I want to think about._

Adam laughed softly. _So, in other words, you have a very interesting case tonight._

Adam hit a few keys on the keyboard, ignoring the vibrations from the phone in his pocket as he started running a decryption program for a hard drive. As the program set in motion, he looked at his phone to find Greg's response.

 _Dude, you have no idea. Dead hotel worker in the middle of our attempt  
_ _To bust a couple of meth cooks, and the hotel worker is an event coordin  
_ _Ator for this panty party at the hotel._

Adam arched his eyebrows. _Panty party?_

Adam glanced up at the computer before looking back at his phone.

 _Live models, each with a set of vacuum packed panties for sale._

Adam shook his head. _The things you see in Vegas…_

 _Any time you want a change of scenery…_

Adam laughed. _I'm good here, dude._

"You're havin' too much fun in here tonight," Danny commented as he walked in.

"Ah, Greg's got an interesting case," Adam replied.

"More interesting than the computer case you're working?"

"Panty sniffers."

"Excuse me?"

"His suspects include guys who buy used panties to sniff them."

Danny shook his head. "That's… not right."

"I know."

Danny kept shaking his head as he walked out of Adam's lab, muttering something about people these days.

 _So, what's your case?_ Greg had asked while Danny had invaded the lab.

 _Computer hacker. Sent porn-spam to a bunch of people in the DAs office._ Adam sent back.

 _Wait, what?_

Adam smirked to himself. _Kidding. It's an embezzlement fraud case._

 _I was gonna say, I think we would've heard something out here…_

Adam shook his head. _I doubt it. Porn-spam doesn't spread that well._

 _Are you sure about that?_

Adam laughed.

* * *

A/N: Episode is "The Panty Sniffer" (CSI).


	18. I Hate Cockroaches

A/N: I'm sorry for the very long delay between chapters. I've had a lot of personal stuff going on, most of it not good, and very little time to write lately, so, I'm very sorry it's taken me this long to update. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and please review. :)

* * *

Chapter 18: "I Hate Cockroaches"

Greg was sitting at his desk, thumbing through the latest case file as his phone rang. He didn't even look as he answered it on speakerphone with, "Sanders."

"I hate cockroaches," Adam's voice echoed out into the office.

"Well, good thing you live in New York, then," Greg retorted absently.

"I don't mean the bugs."

"Good, because there may be some still hanging out here, and I would hate for them to get angry at you."

"Dude, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, why?"

"You seem extra distracted."

"Jekyll."

"Ahh. Well, then, I guess you wouldn't be interested in hearing about friggen Shane Casey?"

Greg shot up in his seat, slamming the folder closed. "Shane Casey?" he asked.

"Oh, yeah, that sneaky little bastard showed up at the lighthouse Danny and Lindsay went to on vacation," Adam said.

"Holy…"

"Yeah."

"Well?"

"We thought he died. Which, of course, kinda killed the buzz of the vacation, so Danny and Lindsay went home. They woke up to him holding Lucy in her nursery."

"You're kidding," Greg said. "Is she okay?"

"She's fine," Adam said. "Because Lindsay killed Shane Casey."

"Are you sure? Shouldn't you, like, chop his head off and bury it separately, just to be sure?"

Nick arched his eyebrows as he walked into the office and heard what Greg had said.

"That's funny that you said that, since _he_ did that to one of his victims," Adam said.

"Oh, that's right," Greg said. "I forgot about that."

"Yeah."

"Who is this?" Nick asked.

"Dude, you didn't tell me I was on speaker," Adam said.

"Sorry, man," Greg said to Adam. To Nick, he said, "serial killer in New York with a vendetta against Danny Messer, one of the CSIs."

"Really messed up guy," Adam added. "He's like a cockroach."

"Oh, I get it now."

"Took you long enough."

"To be fair, you and I both know I wasn't paying attention at first."

"Excuses, excuses."

"Are Danny and Lindsay okay?"

"Yeah, everyone's fine. Like I said, Lindsay killed Casey before it got any worse."

"Thank God."

"Amen." Adam sighed softly.

"You okay?" Greg asked.

"Like I said, I hate cockroaches," Adam replied.

"Good thing Grissom isn't here to hear you say that," Nick said.

"Not the bugs," Greg and Adam said together.

"Good God, ya'll even talk at the same time."

"We already went over this once," Greg explained.

"Gotcha," Nick said. "Though, shouldn't be surprised. You two have been friends for how long now?"

"I can't count that high," Greg joked, as Adam teased, "too long."

"Hey," Greg said.

"What?" Adam replied.

"'Too long?'"

"Well, some days…"

Nick shook his head. "Maybe you two should just get married already," he said as he walked out of the office.

"Did he just say what I think he said?" Adam asked.

"Yes, he did," Greg replied.

"Well… where should we live?"

Greg laughed. "I got kids established out here, man."

"Well, _this_ marriage is _never_ gonna work, then."

Greg laughed harder.

* * *

A/N: Episode is "Vacation Getaway" (CSI:NY).


	19. I Screwed Up Part 2

A/N: I hope you guys are still enjoying this story. See the first chapter for the disclaimer. I hope you guys enjoy this one, and please review. :)

* * *

Chapter 19: "I Screwed Up", Part 2

Adam rolled over, grunting as he scrambled for his phone in the early morning hours. He'd been up late the night before, and the last thing he wanted to do was _actually talk_ to someone. But then…

"I screwed up," he heard as soon as he answered.

"What'd you do?" Adam asked.

"I peed at a crime scene," Greg answered.

"I'm sorry, I'm not 100% on crime scene procedure. Are you not _supposed_ to?"

"No, you're not. At least, not until you know there's no evidence in the toilet."

Adam shifted to sit up in bed. "And, let me guess, you found the evidence in the toilet."

"Of course."

"Of course." Adam shook his head. "How bad is it?"

"I failed the proficiency," Greg said.

"I'm sorry, man," Adam told him.

"On the other hand, I get another chance, so…"

"Just don't piss on the crime scene, and you'll be all set."

"Shut up."

Adam chuckled slightly. "Come on, man. You're gonna be sensitive about this?"

"Wouldn't you?"

"Dude, you failed your proficiency because you couldn't hold your _bladder_. Not because you _actually_ did something wrong, like arrest the wrong person. I'd be more sensitive about _that_ than failing because I had to pee."

"Yeah? You try having this job."

Adam shrugged to himself. "Maybe one day."

"Wait, what?" Greg asked. "I thought you didn't want this job for anything in the world."

"Well, I don't want to work nights like you do," Adam replied. "But, being in this lab… it's not worth it. It's not really a satisfying job."

"So, you're looking for more excitement."

"I'm looking to do more than test underwear for cheating spouses."

"Well, you could always apply out here. I think we're hiring."

"No, that's okay. I rather like New York."

"Remind me of this conversation the next time you're bitching about the cold."

Adam laughed. "I just won't go out in the winter anymore," he said.

"Not sure that's possible," Greg commented.

"Sure it is. I'll start hibernating, like a bear."

"Yeah, okay."

Adam smirked.

After a long pause, Greg said, "thanks, man."

"Any time," Adam told him.

* * *

A/N: Episode is Viva Las Vegas (CSI).


	20. Didn't Do It

A/N: Thank you all for sticking with this story despite the long time between updates. See the first chapter for the disclaimer. I hope you guys enjoy this one, and please review. :)

* * *

Chapter 20: "He(She) Didn't Do It"

Greg sat down on his couch, drained after the night's shift. He flipped open his phone, scrolling through the menu until he got to messages. He selected one and texted, _Last night sucked._

Almost immediately, he got a response. _I'm sorry. Do you want to talk? Or just text?_

Greg opted to call his friend.

"What happened?" Adam answered.

"Nick got accused of murder," Greg told him.

"Murder? Nick? Who'd he kill?"

"A hooker. He didn't do it, the hooker's pimp did."

"So, he got accused of murder, and didn't commit murder?"

"Right."

"So, how'd he end up a suspect?" Adam asked.

"He slept with her," Greg replied, shifting to put his feet up on the couch.

"Wait, he _bought_ a hooker?"

Greg tilted his head slightly. "I don't think he paid for it."

"Isn't that stealing, then?"

Any other day, Greg would have laughed at that comment. Instead, he said, "you kinda had to meet Kristi to understand."

"What does _that_ mean?"

"She had a thing for Nick, man," Greg said. "Like, wanted to sleep with him for free kind of thing. He cut her a break on a case, then she's looking for him when she gets into trouble again… one thing led to another…"

"Damn, Nick's better than I thought," Adam commented lightly.

Greg rolled his eyes slightly.

"Well, who caught the case?" Adam asked.

" _Officially_ , Ecklie," Greg replied.

"You mean that pain in the ass dick-bag you're always talking about from day shift?"

Greg laughed at Adam's description. "Yeah, him."

"He's an idiot."

"Which is why, _unofficially_ , Catherine looked into it."

"And that's how Nick ended up not getting arrested, I assume."

"Yeah."

"I'm glad he got off… in every sense of that phrase."

Greg shuddered. "That's an image I don't need, there, man," he told Adam.

Adam laughed. "And yet, you're completely welcome for that," he replied happily.

"I hate you."

"I know you do."

* * *

A/N: Episode is Boom (CSI).


	21. Never Say Goodbye

A/N: I apologize for the slow updates. Needed to get a new laptop. :-/ Thank you all for sticking by this story. See the first chapter for the disclaimer. If you have any suggestions for episodes or vignettes that you would like to see, let me know! I hope you guys enjoy this one, and please review. :)

* * *

Chapter 21: Never Say Goodbye

 _She's gone._

Adam stared at his phone, completely confused by not only the words, but also their precise meaning. Typically, if someone was dead, Adam would get a phone call, at the very least. But yet…

 _Who?_ he answered.

And found himself staring at the phone in worried anticipation.

 _Sara_ , was the answer he received.

Adam closed his eyes, knowing how much she meant to Greg, as a friend and mentor. But, he'd also been aware of everything Sara had been through, at least, as much as Greg had told him. So, while he knew that Sara was likely still alive, he couldn't help but feel sad.

 _I'm sorry_.

Adam opened his eyes to look around, allowing the silence of the lab to soothe his turmoil over his best friend's news.

 _It's okay. I know she's not in a good place, and she needs to get herself straight._

Adam nodded to himself in the silence of the lab. _But still… she's one of your best friends._

Adam tucked his phone into his lab coat as he saw Mac come around the corner of the lab. When Mac disappeared again, Adam slipped the phone out of his pocket to read Greg's response.

 _I'm more worried about her than me._

Adam chuckled slightly. He'd almost expected that answer from Greg, knowing that Greg would always care more about others than himself.

 _Yeah, but that's also why you have me to worry about you._

Adam waited for Greg's response: _I thank you for that, but Mom also does a great job of that._

Adam snorted lightly, smiling wide at his phone. _Yeah, but I do that differently._

Adam turned back to the computer, working on the evidence in front of him, when his phone vibrated again on the table. He glanced down, biting his lip slightly as he read Greg's message.

 _I think it's time I come out to visit you again._

Adam shook his head, knowing full well that meant that Greg had already booked the trip. _When do you get here?_

 _My paper got accepted for presentation at the Northeast Conference. It's in a few weeks._

Adam shook his head again as he worked to settle the uneasy feeling arising in his stomach at the thought of Greg coming back out to New York. Instead of answering, he went back to work, trying to focus on anything other than him being nervous about Greg coming around.

Adam glanced at his phone as it vibrated again, choosing to read Greg's next message.

 _Don't sound so excited._

Adam sighed heavily. _I'm excited, but I'm also busy,_ he lied, knowing that there was no way Greg would know any differently.

 _I'm sorry, I forgot you were at work._

Adam chuckled at Greg's response. _You're always really bad about the time difference. And the different shifts._

 _Says the guy who's always calling while I'm sleeping._

Adam scoffed. _That goes both ways, man._

When Adam's phone vibrated again, he found himself barely able to contain his laughter at Greg's response: _:-P_

* * *

A/N: Episode is "Goodbye and Good Luck" (CSI).


	22. Where Were You?

A/N: Wow, I really haven't updated this story in a long time. I'm so, so sorry. See the first chapter for the disclaimer. This chapter also references a Without a Trace Episode, "In Extremis," which I also don't own. I hope you guys enjoy this one, and please review.

* * *

Chapter 22: Where Were You?

 _Where were you on 9/11?_

Greg looked down at his phone quizzically as he read and re-read the text from Adam. What answer, exactly, was Adam looking for here?

 _Are you okay?_ he opted to answer instead.

 _Is anyone okay anymore?_ was the response he got back.

Nervous, he opted to call Adam, wondering what his friend was thinking.

"Hey," was the solemn answer he got.

"Are you okay?" Greg asked again.

"Where were you on 9/11?" Adam probed again.

Greg furrowed his brow as the lab bustled behind him. "I was here," he said. "In Vegas. I was working a double shift in the lab. Why?"

"I was sleeping one off." Adam's voice choked up slightly.

"So?" Greg asked, confused.

"So? So, I wasn't there! I woke up, and the entire world had changed, and I wasn't there."

Greg still wasn't understanding the problem. "Adam, that's a good thing you weren't there. Because if you had been, we wouldn't be having this conversation right now."

Greg listened as Adam scoffed. "Ten years," his friend said sadly.

And finally, things started to click into place for Greg.

"Ten years ago, the world changed," Adam continued. "And what do we have to show for it? Getting searched every time we go through the airport? Looking at someone of a different race and wondering if today's the day we get killed because that person's a terrorist?"

"Not all terrorists are Muslim," Greg said. "Some are Caucasian."

"But you and I both know that you're more likely to suspect someone from the Middle East than from the Midwest."

"Have you _met_ some of the people from the Midwest?"

"You're not funny."

"I'm not trying to be," Greg said. "Look at Oklahoma City."

Adam fell silent, and Greg knew he'd won the argument, for the moment, until Adam spoke again. "Still, it's not fair," he said.

"No, it isn't," Greg replied.

"A few years ago, an FBI missing person's case turned into a terrorist witch hunt, because the guy they were looking for was a Saudi Arabian doctor. That guy died, shot by police… because the case led to terrorism. _He didn't have to die_. How many _people_ have _died_ in the last 10 years in the name of national security?"

"I don't know," Greg said.

"It's not fair," Adam repeated.

Greg furrowed his brow, wondering where all of this was coming from.

"Ten years ago, the world changed," Adam said, sighing heavily and almost offering some level of answer to Greg's internal questions.

"Yeah, it did," Greg replied. "And in the past ten years, you and I have done our part to help out for the good of national security."

"We're criminalists, Greg, for local law enforcement. It's not like we're in the CIA."

"Okay, true, but you and I both do research on new techniques that help the _entire_ law enforcement community, and not _just_ the local groups."

"True."

Greg sat down on the arm of the couch in the break room.

"You realize your kids probably have no memory of going through an airport without stripping down and being molested?" Adam said.

"Yeah," Greg breathed in response.

"They likely have _no_ idea of what airport security was _before_ , where you could _actually_ wait at the gate for the person you were picking up instead of waiting at baggage or outside."

"I know."

"This world we live in now… it's cruel, and it's harsh, and it sucks."

"Yes, it does. But, we can make it better."

" _ **How**_? Tell me, Greg. You've been working for the Vegas Crime Lab for about 14 years now. Do _you_ feel like you're making any difference? Or do you just realize that at best, you're a placeholder? You're just there, just cleaning up after other people's messes, and not preventing them."

Greg thought about correcting Adam's estimate of time Greg had been in Vegas, but decided against it. "That's not true."

"How do you figure?"

"We stop serial killers before they claim any more victims," Greg reminded him. "We stop rapists, and child molesters, all of whom would claim _way_ more lifetime victims if we didn't."

"And those assholes end up right back on the street," Adam said dismally.

"It isn't perfect, but it works."

"No, Greg. It doesn't."

Greg closed his eyes, hearing the pain in Adam's voice.

"Ten years," Adam said.

"Yeah," Greg breathed.

"And we have nothing to show for it. We're no safer _now_ than we were _then_."

"That's not true."

"Isn't it?"

"No. I mean, I carry a gun now."

"That's supposed to make us _safer_?"

Greg shrugged to himself. "Touché."

Adam sighed. "I'm sorry, that was a low blow," he said after a moment.

"It's okay," Greg told him. "I didn't take it personally. Besides, I do more damage with a car than with a gun."

"That's not funny."

Greg shrugged again. "It's not meant to be funny."

"Oh."

"What's really going on? It's more than this being the ten-year anniversary of 9/11."

"I'm not sure if Mac's ever coming back," Adam said. "He had a ceremony today, for the victims and people who were there… and, I don't know, I just don't know if he's gonna ever come back."

"Is that _really_ a problem?" Greg asked. "I mean, I know you like having him as a boss, but is it really a big deal if he moves on?"

"I guess not. He's helping to try to identify remains of 9/11 victims."

"Find his wife," Greg surmised.

"Yeah," Adam breathed.

"You know, for the record, I'm really glad you were sleeping one off that day," Greg said after a minute. "Even though it scared me half to death that I couldn't get ahold of you, when I finally did, I was so _relieved_ to know that you were nowhere _near_ being in danger. And I know that sounds stupid, and selfish, given how many people lost their lives that day, but…"

"I know what you mean," Adam told him. "I just wish I'd helped out more."

"You joined the Bucket Brigade."

Adam snorted slightly. "So did Lindsay."

"Really? You two could've met before and never had known it."

"Funny how that works."

"Yeah," Greg said with a smile. "My point is, you helped more than I did. I didn't leave Las Vegas."

"You wanted to, though," Adam reminded him.

"Yeah, I did. But Grissom and Nick talked me out of it."

"I'm glad they did."

Greg shrugged slightly.

"Anyway, I should probably let you go, since you're at work," Adam said. "Thanks for being there."

"Anytime, man," Greg replied. "Take care."

"You too. Try to have a good night."

"You too."

* * *

A/N: Episode is Indelible (CSI:NY).


	23. Grimm Reaper Calling Collect Part 3

A/N: I hope you guys are still with me on this story. See the first chapter for the disclaimer. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and please review, so I know whether or not you're still interested. :)

* * *

Chapter 23: Grimm Reaper Calling Collect, Part 3

Adam winced as Nala, the nurse, cleaned the glass cuts on his face. His concerns over his family trumped the physical pain he felt, and he fidgeted again, wanting to get up.

"Listen, if you don't hold still, I'm gonna tie you down," she told him sternly.

"Is that a promise, or a threat?" Adam replied with a small smirk, hoping to cover his own worry and sadness.

She shook her head. "Neither."

Adam would've continued the conversation, if not for his ringing phone.

"You should get that," she told him. "I'm certain your friend's been calling for the last hour."

"Probably, but aren't you not supposed to use cell phones in the hospital?" Adam replied.

"You're pretty safe in this area. Besides, I won't tell if you don't." Nala winked at him, causing Adam to smile.

"Thanks," he told her sincerely, knowing her teasing was her way of helping to distract him from the gravity of the current situation.

"You're welcome. I'm almost done here, so you might wanna call him back."

"Okay." Adam picked up his phone, opting to ignore the 8 new voicemails and just call Greg back.

"Dude, _what_ the _hell_ ," Greg said as soon as he picked up the phone. "I've been calling you for the last hour, since the hospital called _me_. Are you okay?"

"They actually _called_ you?" Adam asked him.

"Yeah, they tend to do that when you're _bleeding_."

"But, I was conscious."

"Okay, so it wasn't the hospital so much as Stella _from_ the hospital. But, instead of splitting hairs, why don't you actually tell me what the hell happened?"

"Where should I start?"

"Why don't you start with this morning, since Stella wouldn't tell me much of anything and no one seems to know too much here in Vegas?"

Adam sighed heavily. "There was an ambush on a protective detail for this criminal. Angell… she was Flack's partner… she was shot and… and she didn't make it."

Greg inhaled sharply. "I'm so sorry," he said.

"Me too," Adam replied. "They were more than just partners, from what I understand."

"How's he doing?"

"Not good. We caught the guys who did it, but… when we went out to get drinks, someone started shooting at us."

"Oh… God. Are you okay? Was anyone hurt?"

"I'm okay, mostly glass cuts. Same with most of us. But Danny… Danny was shot in the back. He's in surgery."

Greg sighed heavily, and Adam could practically see him leaning against the wall, covering up his phone for a moment. "Will you let me know what happens?" Greg said after a minute.

"Yeah," Adam replied.

Greg was silent again, which could only mean one thing.

"Could you try and remember that I can't see you nodding?" Adam asked.

Greg chuckled softly. "And yet, you somehow still know," he commented.

"Dude, I know you so well."

"I would hope so, after all these years."

Adam smiled slightly.

"I'm glad you're okay," Greg said after a few minutes.

"Yeah, me too," Adam replied. "And, as soon as I know anything about Danny, I'll let you know."

"Okay. And hey, give Flack my regards, send my condolences to him and your team."

"I will. I'll talk to you later."

"Okay. Take care, Adam."

"You too, Greg."


	24. What the Part 4

A/N: Sorry for the long delay. I hope you all are still enjoying this story! See the first chapter for the disclaimer. As always, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and please review. :)

* * *

Chapter 24: "What the…?" Part 4

Greg could barely control his thoughts as he texted his best friend, _dude, you need to call me asap._

He waited rather impatiently until his phone rang a few moments later. "Hey," he said.

"Is something wrong?" Adam asked.

"I'm not sure," Greg replied as he paced around outside the lab.

"Okay, well, then, this could probably wait."

"No, it really couldn't."

"Greg…"

"So, LVPD is rather incestuous," Greg blurted out.

"Yeah, and?" Adam replied. "What, you're jealous no one involved _you_?"

"What? No." Greg furrowed his brow, upset with the accusation.

"Then, what's the problem?"

"The problem is, a married cop slept with over half the force before faking her own murder and framing her husband."

"Huh."

"That's all you have to say? 'Huh'?"

"Good for her?"

Greg groaned in annoyance, shaking his head.

"You and I both know that wouldn't even matter as much if it wasn't for the fact that she's a woman," Adam said.

"Which part?" Greg asked.

"Sleeping with half the force."

"I don't know. If a guy slept with half the force, I'd be just as shocked. Especially if he then framed his own _husband_ for murder…"

"Okay, fair enough."

Greg nodded to himself.

"So, I take it you weren't around at that time," Adam asked.

"No," Greg replied.

"Are you mad that you weren't?"

"Not really. I mean, she's pretty and all, but if she's slept with just about everyone else… _including_ McKeen."

"Oh, you're kidding."

"Brass."

"That's fair."

"Vartann."

"I'm sure Catherine appreciated hearing about _that_."

"It was a long time ago."

"That's what they all say."

"She even slept with _Ecklie_."

"Wow. She was a saint, then, huh?" Adam commented.

Greg laughed.

"Or was that more of a public service?" Adam continued.

"I don't know," Greg answered. "Both, I guess."

"Now, if you tell me she slept with Grissom, I'm going to scream."

"No, I think he was one of the few who didn't."

"Lucky him. You realize that, by extension, that means that Brass, Ecklie, Vartann, and Ass Face all slept together."

Greg shuddered. "Thank you, so much, for that image in my head," he said sarcastically.

Adam laughed. "Dude, you are _so_ welcome."

* * *

A/N: Episode is "The List" (CSI).


	25. What Were You?

A/N: I'm not sure if anyone is still reading and enjoying this, but I'm going to try to keep posting anyway! :) See the first chapter for the disclaimer. I hope you guys enjoy this one, and please review. :)

* * *

Chapter 25: "What Were You?"

"I'm sorry?" Adam asked, incredibly confused.

"What were you?" Greg repeated, as the two of them sat in the diner, picking at the food before them.

"When?"

"In high school."

"Where, exactly, is this coming from?" Adam asked, choosing to pick at his pancakes instead of answering Greg's question.

"We just got done with this case… this kid was being bullied by this jock, and the jock ended up dead," Greg started. "So, it kinda prompted everyone to think about what they were in high school."

"Why does that matter anymore?"

"I don't know. I guess it just says a lot about a person."

"How do you figure?"

"In the way that your past shapes who you are." Greg took a drink from his juice. "You know? If it wasn't for little things in my life, I probably wouldn't be working for the Vegas Crime Lab."

"What were you in high school?"

"Science nerd."

Adam shrugged slightly. "And it's supposed to be some sort of surprise how you ended up where you did?"

"You're awfully cynical this morning," Greg commented.

Adam shrugged again, deciding it was in his best interest to stab his pancakes instead of his best friend.

"What's wrong?" Greg asked.

"Nothing," Adam replied.

"You're lying."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because normally, you would just go along with me, but today, you're cynical and defensive."

"I hate my job," Adam spouted quickly.

"Okay…" Greg started.

"I just sit behind a computer screen all day, typing crap for morons. It's not science. It's not lab work. It's glorified note taking!"

"It pays the bills," Greg reminded him.

"It's boring."

"It's helping you with grad school."

"Yeah, by being mildly flexible with hours so that I can _actually_ attend classes. But not enough classes that I can actually be full time, so I'm going to be in school forever."

"You're not gonna be in school forever," Greg said.

"Yes, I am," Adam replied.

"No, Adam. You're not. You'll get through it, quicker than you think. You're taking summer classes, on top of the classes you're taking during the spring and fall semesters. You'll get your degree done in no time, and then you'll be working in a lab and having other people take your notes."

"No, I won't."

"Yes, you will."

"No, because no one's going to be taking my notes," Adam huffed. "I don't want _anyone_ to take my notes for me."

"Fair enough," Greg replied.

Adam ate a slice of bacon as Greg drank from his juice again. Neither one spoke again, choosing to finish their meals before heading back to Greg's house for some sleep.

* * *

A/N: Episode is Bully for You (CSI).


	26. Close for Comfort Part 2

A/N: I'm so sorry for how long it's taken me to post an update to this story. Things/life have gotten in the way. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and if there's any particular storyline you'd like me to explore, I'm all for it. :)

* * *

Chapter 26: Close For Comfort, Part 2

A thousand emotions swirled around within him as he sat in the courtroom that day, listening to the testimony of his friends and colleagues, listening to the outbursts of the grieving family. All the while, trying to keep his expressions neutral, to neither display guilt nor innocence.

How could he feel like he was innocent? He had killed a man.

A hand reached over the bar to squeeze his arm gently, and Greg knew without looking who was trying to reach out to him. Greg patted the hand in acknowledgement of the gesture, feeling it quickly receding away.

His testimony had been brutal, and when the jury finally came back as excusable, Greg felt some internal relief. _Could_ he have avoided killing Demetrius James? In hindsight, Greg believed so, and no one could convince him otherwise.

He snuck out of the courthouse without speaking to anyone, ducking by the lab for a quick word with Grissom. On his way out, he found himself the unwilling recipient of a lawsuit.

 _As if today couldn't get any worse,_ Greg thought to himself dismally.

He made his way into the bar, finding Adam, along with a cold beer, waiting for him. He sat down next to his friend, and for a few moments, they said nothing.

Until Greg said, "you didn't have to come back out here."

"Nothing would've stopped me from being here," Adam replied.

"If you wanna get married, there's about 75 chapels that'll be more than happy to…"

Adam scoffed. "So, things must've gone from bad to worse."

Greg glanced over at Adam with annoyance.

"They're suing you?" Adam asked.

Greg simply nodded.

"I don't care what the jury says, that was justifiable."

Greg shrugged.

"You don't think so?"

"There's nothing justifiable about running a kid over with a car and killing him," Greg said softly before drinking from his beer.

"He was going to kill someone else," Adam replied. "He had a rock. Would it be any different if you shot him instead?"

"I don't carry a gun."

"You're missing the point."

"I had a reasonable suspicion that hitting Demetrius James with a car was going to kill him."

"But that wasn't your intent."

"That doesn't matter."

"Doesn't it?" Adam asked. "You're not a murderer, Greg."

"No, I'm not," Greg replied. "I'm just a killer."

Adam sighed heavily, squeezing Greg's forearm much like he'd done during the inquest.

Greg didn't say anything else, knowing that Adam wasn't going to attempt to argue with Greg at the moment. But Adam didn't have much of an argument, anyway. Greg _had_ killed someone. By definition, he _was_ a killer, regardless of the reasoning behind it.

"Stanley Tanner's still alive, and that's because of you," Adam reminded him quietly.

"At the expense of Demetrius James," Greg added.

"Who was a killer himself."

Greg didn't respond.

"I would've done the same thing, if I were you," Adam added. "If I had been in your position."

Greg nodded slowly.

"How many times have you heard that lately?"

Greg shrugged.

Adam took a drink from his beer, watching as Greg did the same.

"What did Mac say when you said you were coming back out?" Greg asked quietly.

"He reminded me I had quite a few vacation days saved up," Adam replied.

"When do you leave?"

"Tonight."

Greg nodded.

"Sorry I can't stay longer," Adam said.

"Thank you for coming out here at all," Greg replied softly.

"Any time. You and I both know, you'd do the same for me."

Greg nodded solemnly, silently praying that he would never have to.


End file.
